


Insatiable

by orphan_account



Category: Discipline - The Hentai Academy (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jennifer is a slutty tease that doesn't put out. Until she is forced to and bred by a tentacle monster





	Insatiable

Jennifer was a tall, slim, brown beauty with huge breasts. She flirted with everyone, purposefully showing off her breasts to students and teachers. She was called the school slut, but in reality she has only ever given handjobs, and blowjobs, she hasnt been fucked. That was about to change.   
  
Jennifer hadn't bothered to do her homework or study for the test in history class, instead she puts on a short skirt and a very tight low cut white shirt that really shows off her breasts and her purple bra. She slips on her comfortable but stylish shoes then grabs her bag to head off to school.  
  
The guys all stare as she walks by up to the school, she even catches a few touching their crotches. She winks at them as she goes inside the school building. Once inside she heads to her first class where she sits in the back, looking over at the guy that sits beside her halfway through class she reaches over and begins rubbing his cock through his pants, after a minute she slips her hand inside his jeans as he unbuttons them, she gently wraps her hand around his cock pulling it free of his jeans. She strokes him slowly until precum oozes from the head, she uses that as lube to stroke him faster. Smirking as he gasps and bites his fist to keep from moaning as he cums shooting a stream of jizz at the top of his desk and the empty seat in front of him. She pulls her back letting him tuck himself away as the teacher continues droaning on.  
  
In her next period, she leaves claiming to need to use the bathroom a few minutes in. She slips into the boy's bathroom and smirks a sexy smirk seeing a junior at the urinal already got his cock and everything. She walks over as he was about to put it away. She licks his neck taking his hand and putting it on her breast. She does the same with his other hand, he looks confused but his cock wasn't. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" She asks with a sexy smile as he nods a lot. She puts a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet as she got on her knees and gripped his length taking the head into her mouth. She began sucking and bobbing her head taking his whole cock into her mouth as he moans her name while he cums down her throat. She swallows then kisses him before leaving the bathroom.  
  
Her next class was history but she had a forty-five minutes free period so she goes to talk to the teacher. She shuts the door and sits on his lap, rubbing her ass against his cock, as she asks if there is some way to make up her assignments. To her shock, the teacher throws her to the floor causing her skirt to fall up exposing her thin thong. The man stands up and he rips her shirt away exposing just her bra, she tells him not to rip her top but he doesn't care, he rips away her bra exposing her big juicy breasts to the crisp air causing her nipples to harden. She begins to crawl away to the door when something catches her by the ankle, she tugs her foot but it won't come free. She then feels the same thing curl around her other ankle.   
  
She looks back to see two slick bright red tentacles wrapped around her ankles, her teacher removes his pants as the tentacles pull her away from the door and flip her onto her back. Her breasts jiggling as she is moved around. But then the teachers on her, sucking on her breasts as a third tentacle tears away her thong and then begins to slide up and down her vagina. She cries for it to stop for him to stop but he doesn't. The slick tentacle pushes inside her rubbing at her clit causing her to moan and push at the teacher only to have two tentacles restrain her. Then they are lifting her off the floor as the man stands up. His cock hard and throbbing, the tentacles raise her up high enough for him to spread her legs and force his cock inside her virgin pussy.   
  
She cries out in pain as tears well up and streams her face. He starts a slow pace of thrusting in and out of her for several minutes until he starts to thrust harder and faster inside her. Moaning now as the pain fades. He fucks her hard until he cums inside her, "That is for constantly teasing me." He says as he pulls out of her, then a thicker slimy tentacle pushes into her mouth and she sucks on it until it pumps something into her mouth, it was sweet. She swallows and then passes out.  
  
When she wakes she is at home in bed naked. She feels different, doesnt hurt. But she needs more.   
  
Next day she wears a dress with no panties or bra. At school before the bell rings she drags a random boy to the bathroom and tells him to eat her out, she lifts her dress and sits on the sink moaning as he eagerly fucks her with his tongue. She moans as she cums on his face breathing heavily as she rests against the mirror as the bell rings.   
  
She doesn't care about the class so she sits there catching her breathe leaving after a minute she goes to class halfway in, the boy from yesterday sits beside her again and she smirks giving him a note to meet her in the bathroom. She leaves class when the bell rings slipping into the mens bathroom she sees the guy and begins tugging his pants off she pushes him into a stall, making him sit on the toilet, she sits on his cock moaning as it fills her. She bounces on his dick moaning loudly as someone walks in the bathroom.   
  
The boy cums quickly to her disappointment so she gets off him and leaves the stall the other guy was staring so she motions him over telling him to fuck her hard. He does, he drops his pants and has her doggy style, fucking her so hard she cries out for more. The bell rings but he continues fucking her until they both cum.   
  
She walks out of the guy's bathroom on shaky legs into an empty history classroom. Exhausted but still so horny she pulls her dress top down, exposing her breasts, she speaks softly calling out for the red tentacles. To her delight, they show up and wrap around her breasts as the thick one pushes into her making her moan. She lay there on the desk moaning as the tentacle fucks her, each thrust causing her breasts to jiggle. Until the teacher comes in and sees her playing with his pet. He unzips his pants nd tells her to suck his cock while the tentacle pleasures her.


End file.
